


I Will Soon Forget the Color of Your Eyes

by castielandlarry



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, M/M, inspired by a song, post summer of like, this is really angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielandlarry/pseuds/castielandlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fuck, Pete, what do you want me to be, impressed?”</p>
<p>“Maybe I just want you to be mine.” There was silence on the line, as Mikey took in what he said and Pete waited for him to reply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Soon Forget the Color of Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by I'm Low On Gas and You Need a Jacket by Pierce the Veil. This is also where the title comes from.

Mikey sighed as his phone rang. “Hello?”

“Hey, Mikeyway,” he heard Pete’s voice intone. He sounded tired and more than a little reckless, his voice slurring the words.

“Why are you calling?”

“I just wanted to hear your voice, and you know it’s been a while, and I don’t have much to do, and-” 

“How drunk are you?” Mikey interrupted. Pete hesitated for a second.

“Very,” he answered after a few seconds. “There was this big party at one of the clubs nearby after the show. There was this girl there who tried to hit on me and she had these really pretty hazel eyes. They looked just like yours and then I got really angry ‘cause only you should have eyes that pretty. I told her to fuck off and she didn’t so I punched her and then I had to go but I did something-I don’t remember what, but I did something to get kicked out of the hotel and now I’m outside, wandering around. And I lost my shoes somewhere along the way.”

“Fuck, Pete, what do you want me to be, impressed?”

“Maybe I just want you to be mine.” There was silence on the line, as Mikey took in what he said and Pete waited for him to reply.

“You know we can’t, Pete,” Mikey replied slowly. “This isn’t Warped, we can’t just sneak off and fuck whenever we want to. We’ve got things to do and the world doesn’t revolve around us.”

“It could though, Mikey. Just say fuck it and run away together,” Pete replied. Mikey knew that Pete probably realized how ridiculous he was being, but he also knew that wouldn’t deter him from saying it anyway.

“But it would only come to another end, Pete,” Mikey sighed. “I don’t want to say goodbye to you again.”

He remembered the last day of Warped, when they had parted ways, agreeing that it was for the best that they break it off. But it also hurt them, badly. Even Mikey’s normal expression that hid his emotions broke down. Gerard had questioned Mikey about it when he got back on the bus, driving away from Warped, from Fall Out Boy, from Pete. Mikey had shrugged it off and Gerard had left him alone, thinking it would be best not to bother him about it.

“We all have to say our goodbyes eventually,” Pete replied. “We all say goodbye and hurt the people who care about us but fuck if it wasn’t worth the trouble we went through. And I’d rather have you for now and maybe for another few weeks or months or days or for however long you’ll have me and then lose it than not have you at all.”

“But you have had me, Pete. You had me for an entire summer. Longer, if you count parts of the summer before,” Mikey replied. He could almost feel himself giving in, buying a plane ticked to wherever Fall Out Boy was touring and trying again but he knew Pete wouldn’t mean the things he was saying when he wasn’t alone, lost, and drunk off his ass. 

“That doesn’t count. We both knew when it would be over and I spent half my time worrying about what I’d do without you and I just want to have you without the prospect of not having you,” Pete replied. “And fuck, I know I don’t make much sense but I need you like I need air to breathe and I think I’ll suffocate if I go too long without you.”

“I want to, Pete,” Mikey said. “But you won’t mean any of this when you’re thinking straight. So call me when you’re not drunk and I’ll know you mean it. Then we’ll figure something out, okay?”

“Okay, Mikey, I will, I promise,” Pete replied without really thinking through it. Mikey sighed. It would be so much easier to just forget and move on. To forget everything about Pete, what he loved, how his eyes lit up when he talked about something he was passionate about. He knew Pete wouldn’t forget about him nearly as easily. Pete had a tendency to hold on to someone even after the pain had faded and he had, outwardly, moved on. But he would do it eventually. Everyone forgets eventually.

“Goodnight, Pete,” Mikey sighed.

“Night, Mikey,” Pete replied as the line went dead.

The call never came.


End file.
